Whereas, the general practice of a crystal ball creates a dynamic landscape, particularly those balls using a motor or a music bell as the main drive to pump the clean water within the crystal ball so that the snow flakes within will maintain continuous fluffing and tumbling. Crystal balls having such effects have been very popular, but still there are certain difficulties that arise during the assembling operation or which relate to practicability and need resolution. These are described as follows.
1) There is no way in the prior art to remove the motor alone either for maintenance or for replacement in the event of failure of motor. Any forced removal of the motor will cause the clean water to overflow or create an air bubble within the crystal ball to affect the product quality due to the failure to control the liquid seal against the seepage of clean water from within the crystal ball or of the air from the outside.
2) In the prior art, the motor is required to be incorporated with the fans or impeller blades in the pump port during the operation of removing the air bubble when filling clean water into the crystal ball. Otherwise, the interior of the crystal ball is vulnerable to the return of air when the motor is mounted afterwards. In order to completely dispel the air within the crystal ball, the existing practice involves dipping the whole unit into the water before applying the air vacuum method, thus constituting a comparatively ideal way. The prior art requires the motor to be mounted afterwards leading to the air will easily return to the pump port to form air bubbles. Furthermore, the assembly already mounted with motor does not eliminate the aforesaid defects of the prior art.